Enterprise software products may be large and complex, and may include a number of software components that are shared among multiple software products. These software components may have dependencies on each other. Enterprise software development systems may facilitate development of each of numerous enterprise software products by teams of software developers who may incorporate frequent updates to software components. Enterprise software development systems may manage and execute frequent builds of new versions of the software components. These builds may result in changes to the software components that affect their versions, dependencies, and the way that the software components are incorporated into enterprise software systems.